Family Reunion
by Annie-Ve
Summary: Oh may goat-ness menurut gossip yang beredar di kalangan para siswi Ouran, sepupu jauh Nekozawa-senpai akan datang! Hal ini membuat seluruh murid disana termasuk anggota host club (ex. Anggota club sihir hitam, Kyōya, dan Mori-senpai) gempar. Satu aja sudah bikin repot apalagi dua?


**Family Reunion?!?**

Disclaimer: Ouran high school host club Bisco Hatori

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Naruko Cosplay Melissa-Lissova

Rated: K - T

Genre: Friendship Family a little bit Humor–yang garing—and Romance

Warning: Typos miss typo (pasti selalu ada kan?), OOC mungkin? (saya usahain buat IC), bahasa sehari-hari author, a bit sho-ai (yang merasa bukan fujodan aman kok ngebacanya, yang merasa fujodan pasti mengerti kenapa saya masukan kategori ini).

Pairing: Unng.. Untuk sekarang main chara aja —kayanya— (—.— ")

Summary: Oh may goat-ness menurut gossip yang beredar di kalangan para siswi Ouran, sepupu jauh Nekozawa-senpai akan datang!!! Hal ini membuat seluruh murid disana termasuk anggota host club (ex. Anggota club sihir hitam, Kyōya, dan Mori-senpai) gempar. Siapa sih yang ngga tahu senpai yang suka ngasih kutukan secara gratis ke semua orang (termasuk anggota host club)? Satu saja sudah bikin repot apalagi dua? (Well.. kirimi tidak terlalu berbahaya bagi anggota host club)

 **Don't like don't read**

Happy Reading

 **Chapter 1: Rapat atau nge-gossip sih?!?**

Pagi yang cerah telah mengawali hari. Dihari senin ini, seperti biasa Haruhi sedang bersiap untuk berangkat menuju sekolahnya yang terkenal elite itu, Ouran High School. Tentu saja untuk masuk kesana tidaklah mudah, apalagi Haruhi berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa, tapi menurut seluruh anggota host club dia termasuk kategori 'rakyat jelata'.

Haruhi beruntung karena Kami-sama telah menciptakannya dengan otak yang encer sehingga ia dapat bersekolah disana dengan gratis alias dapat beasiswa, dan juga ketahanan mental yang cukup tinggi untuk menghadapi ocehan ngga guna dan perilaku yang ngga jelas dari anggota host club.

"Aku berangkat tō-san." ucap Haruhi sebelum keluar dari rumahnya.

"Iya, dan jangan lupa, jangan terlalu dekat dengan si 'idiot' itu." Jawab sang tō-san memperingatkan putri satu-satunya itu sebelum berangkat.

Haruhi tahu betul siapa yang di panggil 'idiot' oleh tō-sannya. Yap.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Tamaki-senpai. Tamaki telah membuat dirinya mendapat cap penilaian jelek dari Ryōji/Ranka/tō-san Haruhi, ckckck dasar bodoh.

Baru saja Haruhi keluar dari rumahnya tiba-tiba kedua lengannya telah digandeng oleh 2 orang yang wajahnya identik (dan mungkin sifat yang sama pula), Hitachiin twins.

"Target, telah didapat." ucap si kembar serentak sambil menggandeng tangan Haruhi dengan cepat.

"E-EH?!?"

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah mobil limousine berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka bertiga. Terbukalah kaca jendela, dan nampaklah sang biang keladi dari semua kejadian ini, tak-lain-dan-tak-bukan itu Tamaki-senpai.

"Hm.. Good Job. Bawa dia masuk." begitulah perintah Tamaki kepada anak buahnya—Hitachiin twins—dengan gaya yang sok cool entah berniat bergaya seperti KW-an dari series film 'The G*d Father' atau 'Missi*n Imp*ssible' oh.. dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang setia nangkring dipangkal hidungnya.

"Roger that!!!" jawab sang anak buah kepada boss-nya sambil ber-salute. Setelah mendapat jawaban, Tamaki pun menutup kembali kaca jendelanya.

Dan sekarang tampaklah bayangan wajah Haruhi yang sedang kebingungan dan bayangan wajah setan dari Hitachiin brothers.

"EH TUNGGU APA MAKSUDNYA INI!!!"

Begitulah kalimat terakhir Haruhi sebelum dibawa dipaksa masuk kedalam limousine.

Tak lama mobil tersebut telah melaju menuju Ouran high school, hanya meninggalkan jejak debu dibelakangnya.

-XXX-

Ruangan club yang biasanya terang terkena pancaran sinar matahari, kini gelap karena seluruh jendela telah ditutupi oleh tirai hitam, sementara ruangan club hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin saja. Dan dalam kondisi ini sepertinya kyōya mendapat beberapa keuntungan dan kerugian (kau paham maksudku kan? No listrik, No tagihan listrik. No tamu, No uang, dst).

Ruangan club yang biasanya diisi oleh para guest dan alat-alat penunjang club lainnya, kini hanya diisi oleh sebuah meja besar yang dilengkapi dengan 6 buah kursi yang saling berhadapan dan sebuah papan tulis.

Tampaknya ruangan club tersebut akan dijadikan ruang rapat dadakan ala host club. Baiklah, langsung saja kita intip suasana rapat tersebut.

"Baiklah gentlemen—ex. Haruhi tentunya—, saya selaku 'King' dari club ini akan memulai rapat kita hari ini" setelah mengucapkan kalimat pembuka rapat, sang remaja berambut pirang yang mengaku 'King' itu berjalan menuju papan tulis yang berada di depannya dan memulai menulis.

"Dan tema yang akan dibahas pada rapat kali ini adalah.. INI!!!" sambil menunjuk ahh.. lebih tepatnya memukul papan tulis tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara 'BRAAK' yang cukup keras.

"'GOSSIP YANG BEREDAR DI KALANGAN SISWI OURAN'?" koor seluruh anggota club dengan penuh tanda tanya, kecuali Kyōya yang sudah tahu apa maksud dari tulisan tersebut dan Mori yang emang tabiatnya ngga banyak ngomong.

"Ha~ah untungnya bukan persediaan cake yang akan menipis di minggu depan~" terdengar helaan nafas dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bertampang shota sambil mengelus dadanya, o..ya jangan lupakan suara *cough*cempreng*cough* -nya itu.

"Hanya untuk membahas ini kita tidak mendapat jatah bento dari Haruhi? Untuk sebuah gossip?" Kali ini si kembar mulai berkomentar dengan nada kesal di setiap suku katanya. Gimana mau ngga kesel coba? Masa si 'King' (gadungan) udah datang pagi-pagi buta –sebelum si kembar bangun- datang kerumah mereka.

 **-Flashback: Kediaman Hitachiin (05.00)-**

 _BRAK..BRAK..BRAK_ Terdengar suara ketukan pintu—yang bisa dikatakan tidak lembut itu—keseluruh pelosok kamar, membuat siapapun (termasuk yang ada di dalam kamar) yang mendengarnya sakit telinga bahkan sakit kepala, apalagi dipagi buta kaya gini.

"Engh~ Hikaru.. buka pintunya.." terdengar erangan yang berasal dari salah satu gundukan besar berselimut putih dari kasur. Suaranya yang serak-serak basah *?* menunjukan bahwa sang pemilik suara tersebut baru bangun tidur atau lebih tepatnya baru terbangun oleh sesuatu.

"Ck.. biarkan saja ketukan itu. Palingan si maid twin yang menyuruh kita untuk bangun." Balas Hikaru dengan nada–agak—kesal kepada adik kembarnya karena telah menggangu tidurnya.

"Tapi Hikaru kurasa itu bukan mereka.. Jika benar.. pasti mereka langsung masuk dan membangunkan kita." jawab Kaoru yang suaranya masih sedikit parau.

'Lagian aneh aja, biasanya kan langsung masuk aja, ngga pernah tuh repot-repot buat ngetuk pintu. Dasar maid ngga tahu sopan santun!' pikirnya disela-sela mencoba membangunkan kakaknya itu. Err.. Kaoru bukankah sifat dan kelakuan maidmu mirip–sangat malah—dengan sikapmu dan kakakmu, terus kenapa harus dipermasalahkan?

Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Hikaru turun dari kasur dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu untuk memarahi sang twin maid. Baru saja Hikaru memegang handle pintu tersebut, dengan tidak sopannya pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Sangaaat lebar sampai-sampai wajah Hikaru mencium pintu sekaligus terpental beberapa meter dari pintu hingga jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"HIKARU..!!! daijōbu?" teriak kaoru sambil berlari menghampiri sang kakak.

"adikmu—nekozawa—senpai—dalam keadan bahaya—bahaya—ada dua ARGHH…" begitulah kalimat atau lebih tepatnya racauan yang diucapkan sang pelaku insiden sambil ngeloyor masuk ke kamar si kembar–ingat tanpa kata maaf, permisi, dan izin dari sang pemilik kamar—.

"Apaan sih tono(1)? Pagi-pagi sudah menghancurkan pagi orang." Ucap Hikaru yang sudah dibantu berdiri oleh sang adik. Err.. Hikaru saya lebih suka menghancurkan pintu kamar orang daripada menghancurkan pagi orang.

"Iya lagipula apaan kata-kata tadi? Apakah kami harus menjawab teka-teki acak kata? Ini masih terlalu pagi." kali ini Kaoru yang mengutarakan protesnya.

"HEI!!! kenapa kalian cuek pada tō-san mu ini? Dengar adik kalian dalam bahaya"

"URUSAII!!! KAMI INI BUKAN ANAKMU!!!" balas sang anak*?* dengan kejamnya.

Dikarenakan kata-katanya tidak digubris sama sekali, akhirnya sang tō-san (gadungan) berambut blonde ini mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya yaitu: mata anak anjing yang terbuang seolah minta dikasihani dan jangan lupakan kalau ini dilakukan sambil berjongkok.

'Ugh.. Sorot mata itu lagi' batin keduanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah-baiklah kami akan dengar. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya si kembar pada tō-san mereka *?* sambil ikutan berjongkok.

"Sebenarnya.."

 _psst..psst_

"ADA MURID BARU DARI KELUARGA NEKOZAWA?!?"

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Begitulah ceritanya. Dan karena insiden di rumah Haruhi pula kita tidak mendapat jatah bento dari Haruhi." itulah narasi penutup dari si kembar setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya, tentu saja dengan wajah khasnya sambil menatap kesal kearah Tamaki dengan tatapan 'INI-SEMUA-SALAHMU!!!'

 _TRIING..._

Dan kalian pasti tahu apa reaksi Tamaki setelah melihat tatapan si kembar yang seperti itu? Yap menangis meringkuk di lantai sambil terus bergumam 'Maafkan tō-san.' berulang kali.

Yah.. Sementara 'raja' kita sedang menangis tersedu-sedu karena mendapat tatapan tidak mengenakan dari si kembar, mari kita intip beberapa anggota host club yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kyōya yang sibuk dengan laptop pine"apple" nya, mencoba menghitung untung-rugi yang ia dapat dengan ditiadakannya host club dipagi hari ini. Honey yang sibuk dengan cake dan Usa-chan nya. Mori? Cuma duduk ngeliatin apa yang dilakukan Honey. Sementara Haruhi cuma duduk ngeliatin pola tingkah laku yang 'ajaib' dari para anggota host club. Lha.. terus rapatnya gimana? Yah.. mungkin akan ditunda sampai pemberitahuan selanjutnya.

 ** _Sementara itu.._**

Di lantai bawah tanah gedung sebelah utara. Di sudut paling ujung dari koridor terdalam. Kalian akan menemukan sebuah pintu hitam(2), dan di balik pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah club sedang melakukan rapat yang sama-sama membahas tentang gossip yang sedang beredar di kalangan siswi Ouran.

" **b** ai **K** La **h r** Apa **T** AKa **N s** eg **E** Ra **d** im **U** La **i** ~" ucap seseorang dari balik hoodie hitam, oh jangan lupakan sebuah boneka kutukan berbentuk kucing putih disalah satu tangannya. Yap itu adalah sang ketua dari club sihir hitam Umehito Nekozawa, atau lebih dikenal dengan Nekozawa.

Dan beberapa suara pengikutnya hanya membalas dengan kata **_'fuuu~'_** oh disusul juga dengan aura hitam pembawa "berkah", dan seringai yang aneh, kecuali 1 anggota perempuan (dan satu-satunya) bernama Kanazuki yang hanya duduk diam sambil memasang wajah poker facenya.

" **k** al **i** iaN **n p** as **T** I s **u** Da **h m** En **D** engaA **r b** er **I** TaN **y** aa **A** , B **a** hW **a s** al **a** A **h** SaT **uU d** ar **i** Ke **L** uarG **ak** uu m **e** Ngi **ku** Ti **p** ro **G** raM P **erTu** KAraN **mU** rI **D d** Is **i** NI **i** i~ IT **u A** rTiN **ya** a.."

"Bertambahnya anggota dan proyek 'host club' akan segera dimulai." Lanjut Kanazuki. Tak lama senyum yang err.. cukup mengerikan (untuk ukuran seorang gadis) pun terukir dibibirnya.

 **To be Continue**

Pojokan author:

(1)Setau kucca si kembar jarang manggil Tamaki pake embel-embel 'King' tapi 'tono'. Jadi bukan nama orang ya sodara-sodara xD

(2)haaa… itu narasi tentang letak club sihir hitam yang ada di komiknya (chap. 41), bukannya ga kreatif ato apa, tapi daripada dibuang sayang *?* mendingan langsung pake yang udah ada aja kan? (#author ngeles)

 **Keep? or Delete?**


End file.
